Эндшпиль
by mzu-2
Summary: "Endgame" by daegaer, бетинг puddingcat, разрешение на перевод запрошено


**Название:** Эндшпиль

**Переводчик:** mzu_2 aka [Верба]

**Бета русского перевода:** olya11

**Оригинал**:"Endgame" by daegaer, бетинг puddingcat, разрешение на перевод запрошено

Во главе Критикер встали новые люди — те, кто видел в «инциденте Такатори» некомпетентность, а не победу, личные счеты, а не публично разыгравшуюся трагедию. Одни агенты изворачивались, сваливая на мертвых все ошибки, какие только можно, и с невероятным трудом сохраняли свои должности. Другие видели, откуда дует ветер, и торопливо перебегали в смежные зарубежные организации. А третьи отстаивали свои убеждения, и их увольняли.

Манкс окинула взглядом квартиру и задумалась, скоро ли придется переезжать. Теперь, когда она на самом деле была секретаршей, плата за аренду оказалась слишком высокой. Спасибо Бирман, что нашла ей работу. Корпоративный сектор — это, должно быть, интересно. А если новый босс начнет зажимать ее по углам… Обычные женщины на обычной работе сталкиваются с подобным постоянно. Нельзя рассчитывать, что любой начальник будет таким, как Сюити.

«Не ной, — сказала она себе, когда почувствовала подступающие слезы. — Последуй совету Бирман».

Бирман не была такой сентиментальной. Ей не понадобилось много времени, чтобы убедительно доказать, что вся ответственность за ее работу с Вайсс лежит на Сюити. Испытательный срок Бирман почти закончился, скоро ее должны были полностью восстановить в должности с прежней зарплатой. Манкс поморщилась: она сама выбрала другой путь, решив не изменять своим принципам. Она защищала решения Сюити и свои собственные. И должна была поплатиться за это.

Манкс глубоко вздохнула и вошла в гардеробную. Она выбрала юбку чуть ниже колена: не хотелось давать шефу повод себя лапать. Яркие мини были отложены в сторону, теперь Манкс покупала только длинные юбки свободного кроя. Сюити никогда не распускал руки, хотя порой она была одета вызывающе. Но иногда он смотрел на нее, и она считала, что этого достаточно.

* * *

Манкс всегда возвращалась домой одним и тем же поездом. К ней уже давно не приставали, с тех самых пор, как она сломала пальцы четвертому хулигану. Местная шпана все поняла правильно и больше попыток не повторяла — приятное отличие от тех, с кем Манкс сталкивалась по работе. Поэтому когда кто-то шлепнул ее по заднице, она почувствовала одновременно ярость и удивление. Манкс попыталась схватить обидчика за руку, но безуспешно. Она обернулась и застыла.

— Привет, красотка, — сказал Шульдих. — Костюм у тебя хреновый.

Он перехватил ее запястье, когда она попыталась врезать ему по яйцам.

— Не дури, — добавил он. — Ты в меньшинстве. Посмотри.

Манкс повернулась. Сквозь уродливые, вышедшие из моды очки на нее насмешливо смотрел Кроуфорд.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — сказал Шульдих. — Можно подумать, твой дружок Такатори носил что-то получше. Наша остановка. Не кричи, ты же не хочешь разозлить нас.

— Я для вас бесполезна, — сказала Манкс. — Я больше не в Критикер, и все коды уже поменяли. Я ничего не смогу вам рассказать.

— Знаем, — сказал за спиной Кроуфорд. — Это мы хотим тебе кое-что рассказать.

Он взял ее за руку и подтолкнул к двери, Шульдих встал вплотную сзади. Люди уступали им дорогу, даже не сознавая этого, и Кроуфорд первым вышел из поезда.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь итальянскую кухню, — сказал Шульдих и рассмеялся в ответ на ее недоверчивый взгляд.

* * *

— Почему я должна что-то для вас делать? — спросила Манкс, когда принесли кофе. Тому, что ей рассказали за ужином, она не поверила. Демонов не существует, и она не могла представить, что террористическая организация решила призвать кого-то из них. Манкс сказала себе, что если она внезапно поверит Шварц, значит, они влезли в ее сознание.

— Ты хочешь оправдать бывшего босса, по которому скорбишь. А для этого тебе нужно получить обратно свою работу, — сказал Шульдих.

— И ты ее получишь, если уничтожишь лидеров Эсцет, — добавил Кроуфорд. — Всё, что тебе нужно — это натравить Вайсс на них и присвоить себе чужие заслуги. Скажи Вайсс, что мы участвуем в этом, и они не упустят такой шанс. Они воспринимают наше существование как личное оскорбление — очень непрофессионально, согласись.

Он аккуратно добавил две ложечки сахара в кофе и размешал — ровно три с половиной оборота по часовой стрелке. Манкс стало любопытно, делает ли он это специально.

«Она тебя раскусила», — лукаво прошептал Шульдих Кроуфорду.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне это? — спросила Манкс. — Что получите вы?

— Ослабленных лидеров Эсцет, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд. — Мы ускользнем от них незамеченными.

— Никто не ускользнет, если Эсцет будет искать, — сказал Шульдих. — Мы всего лишь хотим, чтобы в нужное время их отвлекли. Да и для вас хороший вариант, если мы исчезнем, верно? Вы ничего не теряете. Еще кофе?

— Что вы в действительности делали для Такатори Рейдзи? — спросила она, пытаясь выиграть еще немного времени на размышление.

— Охраняли его, — просто ответил Кроуфорд. — Пока он нас не уволил. Думаю, мы бы могли спасти его. Но я решил оказать твоим людям услугу, о которой потом можно будет напомнить.

— Лжешь.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что Вайсс смогли бы его убить, если бы мы были там? Ты предпочла бы, чтобы мы там были?

Она подумала о Сюити, и ее лицо окаменело.

— Нет, — произнесла она наконец. — Я рада, что вас там не было.

— Я помню тебя на вечеринке, — сказал Шульдих. — Ты выглядела роскошно — кимоно, прическа, всё такое.

Казалось, он говорит искренне, и ему наплевать, что она была и будет его врагом.

— Я помню тебя, — твердо ответила Манкс. — Ты выглядел как бандит.

Они оба рассмеялись, и Шульдих что-то прошептал на ухо Кроуфорду.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроуфорд, доставая бумажник. — Мы угощаем. И ты можешь уехать первой, тебе так будет спокойнее.

— Я ни на что не согласилась.

— Согласишься, — Кроуфорд радушно улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что ты не веришь в сверхъестественное, в демонов и оккультизм, но если верим мы и Эсцет, какая разница? И я не ошибаюсь, предсказывая, что ты выберешь сотрудничество с нами.

Он взял у Шульдиха конверт и подтолкнул к ней:

— Вся информация здесь.

Манкс встала и взяла конверт. Она отошла от стола, продолжая смотреть на них.

— Брэд, — сказал Шульдих, словно напоминая Кроуфорду о чем-то.

— Шульдих хочет, чтобы мы оплатили тебе такси до дома, — сказал Кроуфорд, держа два аккуратно сложенных чека. — В глубине души он джентльмен, знаешь ли.

— Потому что ты отлично выглядела на той вечеринке, — сказал Шульдих. — И в качестве извинения за поезд.

Манкс взяла деньги и ушла. Отказываться было бы глупо: такси стоило порядочно.

* * *

Дома она разложила на столе планы и чертежи. «Зрительный зал, — увидела она надпись. — Жертвенник». Манкс моргнула. Наверное, Кроуфорд прав: главное, что Эсцет верит в эту чушь. Может быть, она действительно передаст Вайсс эту информацию. Не повредит.

Манкс разобрала постель и выключила свет. Лежа в темноте, она улыбнулась сама себе. Кроуфорд был так уверен в том, что она хочет снова стать частью Критикер и ради этого подвергнет опасности Вайсс. Вот дурак! Если она и сделает это, то только ради того, чтобы выполнить волю Сюити, и она не позволит Вайсс отправиться туда одним. Бирман передаст им всю необходимую информацию, а она сама, поскольку на нее не распространяется приказ Критикер не вмешиваться, сможет помочь им напрямую. На чертежах было много мест, где она сможет спрятаться, где окажется наиболее полезной для Вайсс. Может быть, она и не вернет свою работу, но Сюити бы ее понял.

«Предскажите это, мистер Кроуфорд. Если сможете», — подумала она, и впервые за последние месяцы ее сон был безмятежным.


End file.
